


Love Mode

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a lazy day at Gakupo’s place and he wakes Yūma to make him help cook some lunch. After they have eaten their lunch in front of the TV Yūma asks Gakupo to browse through his channels, and suddenly Yūma sees something interesting that’s turns the heat on between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge that I took on, and it turned out to be a success. Here I wanted to present both Gakupo’s and Yūma’s personalities a little more, and it turned out that Gakupo is a little shy as seme while Yūma is a straight forward uke. Gakupo is the one who hesitates a little at the beginning and needs encouragement, but can turn kind of sadistic in the end - while with Yūma… Let’s just say that he’s PANG BOOM all the way! xD He lives up to his name at least.

”Hey! Get your ass from the bed and help me out here!” Gakupo yelled as he came inside the apartment and put the bags on the counter in the kitchen. He didn’t hear any reply so he walked across the corridor to the bedroom and looked at Yūma who was sleeping soundly faced down on the bed. He was sprawled over the whole bed and only had the sheet slightly covering his lower regions. Seeing Yūma almost naked on the bed made Gakupo swallow hard.

He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of the madras to lean forward and kiss Yūma’s neck. Yūma mumbled something in his sleep and let out a deep breath.

“You little lazy ass princess,” he chuckled as he gave Yūma’s neck another kiss. “Wake up. I want your help in the kitchen.” Yūma just mumbled something again but he didn’t look like he was about to wake up. “Or maybe you want me to stay here and do some bad stuff to you?”

“Go away…” he heard a sleepy voice say, and Gakupo chuckled again.

Yūma had practically moved in with Gakupo after their little romantic evening a few days ago. Gakupo felt very pleased about it and he loved to take a break like this with the one he loved. But Yūma was – as always – very lazy and Gakupo had a hard time getting him up from the bed in the mornings.

“I will not go away until you have gone up from bed to help me in the kitchen,” Gakupo said next to Yūma’s ear.

Yūma turned around on his back and looked at Gakupo with almost closed eyes.

“I’m tired. And we still have our break from having to sing. Can’t you let me sleep?” he mumbled, but Gakupo shook his head.

“I want to enjoy being with you now while we’re on our break. But I can’t be with you if you sleep, right?”

“Ngggh!” Yūma complained and massaged his closed eyes. “You’re such a sweet talker.”

“Am I convincing then?”

Yūma looked up at Gakupo and took a hold of his casual shirt and pulled him down on top of himself.

“Almost,” he answered, and Gakupo smiled.

“What’s missing?”

Yūma gave Gakupo a playful smile and pulled him even closer so that their lips brushed against each other as he whispered: “The morning kisses.” Then he kissed Gakupo in a greedy manner and held his hands behind Gakupo’s neck and jaw to make sure the man couldn’t pull himself back. He just wanted to snuggle and kiss him until he felt satisfied, and he wouldn’t let Gakupo go until he got what he wanted.

Gakupo liked how passionate Yūma was in their relationship. He had let his inhibitions fly out the window and was honest, and sometimes he had even gone beyond Gakupo in their development. Gakupo still felt a little stiff and had a little hard time to show the same affection as Yūma. It was not that he didn’t love him. It was rather that Yūma's personality was what it was: He was not afraid of anything and he took what he wanted without thinking or be ashamed about it. Gakupo, however, was much calmer than Yūma and it made him to sometimes hold himself back.

But with Yūma being this passionate, it cannot go wrong. I will learn thanks to him, he thought, while the two kissed and let their tongues massaged each other’s.

Kisses - it was something that Yūma demanded every morning and evening before going to sleep. He refused to go up in the morning if he didn’t get his morning kisses, and he refused to sleep unless he got his good-night kisses. Yūma was really childish and Gakupo couldn’t help but tease him for being a spoiled princess. Of course Yūma always shot back a random threat which Gakupo knew he didn’t need to take seriously.

When the kissing was finished Gakupo managed to persuade Yūma up from the bed to help him cook lunch. It was already after noon and Yūma had not even had breakfast yet because he had slept the entire morning.

"You have to start going up on time and eat breakfast. It's not healthy to do what you do, “ Gakupo reprimanded like he was talking to a child, and Yūma sighed as he picked up the ingredients from the bags that Gakupo had bought while he had been sleeping.

"I feel fine, so it’s cool," he muttered, and emptied the first bag. "What's for lunch anyway?" he asked, looking at the ingredients. It looked like ingredients for some sort of salad.

"I thought about making chicken salad with a mild curry sauce," Gakupo replied, and immediately Yūma started his whining:

"Salad? Are you kidding me? "

"What’s wrong with salad?" Gakupo asked puzzled.

"I want meat!" Yūma protested with such a childish voice that Gakupo burst into laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"You sound so cute when your voice changes into a childish one," Gakupo laughed and gave Yūma a kiss on the nose. "And you can’t eat meat first thing in the morning. It is not healthy. "

Yūma sulked: "I want meat! Can’t we mix in some bacon, please?" he asked, and Gakupo sighed.

"We don’t have that at home. You know I don’t eat such things."

"But then we go and buy some! Come on! "

Before Gakupo could protest Yūma had dragged him out into the hall and was putting on his shoes. Gakupo looked at him with a little smile and sighed. Whatever, he sighed in his mind and went with Yūma into the bright and sunny spring day. Yūma slipped his hand into Gakupo's and squeezed it slightly. Gakupo smiled and squeezed the hand back.

When they arrived at the shop and step inside Gakupo suddenly let go of Yūma's hand, and Yūma looked puzzled at him.

"We are in a store now and we will certainly encounter other Vocaloids here," he said quietly, and Yūma sighed.

"Is it embarrassing for you to show our relationship openly in public?" he smiled, and Gakupo got a slight blush as he took a shopping basket.

"I'm just worried about how others will react."

Yūma laughed and grabbed the other end of the basket's handle and dragged Gakupo into the store and up to what he was after. "Here we have real food," he said and took a package of bacon from the shelf.

Gakupo sighed.

"You are probably the unhealthiest of all of us Vocaloids. And yet you won’t gain weight. "

"I can be a bit unhealthier now that I have you," Yūma smiled back, and Gakupo looked at him with a confused look.

"How so?"

"I have someone to burn calories with in bed," Yūma said with a straight face and Gakupo facepalmed and sighed deeply.

"You little ..." He couldn’t find the words to answer that, but chuckled quietly and looked at Yūma through his fingers. Yūma patted him on the back in a friendly manner and threw an extra package of bacon into the basket.

"And now to the candy shelf!" he exclaimed and marched against the candy.

Once they got back to Gakupo's apartment they began the preparations of their lunch and Yūma got what he wanted and mixed the bacon in the salad. They sat down to eat in front of the TV - something that Yūma insisted on, and Gakupo hadn’t much to say in it and followed him into the living room.

After the lunch was over and the program on the TV ended to make room for advertising, Yūma sighed deeply and looked at Gakupo.

"What kind of channels do you have? It doesn’t seem that anything interesting will be starting on this channel at the moment," he said and Gakupo grabbed the remote and began browsing through the channels. He zapped through at least 40 channels and suddenly Yūma saw something that caught his interest. "Wait a minute! Go back to the previous channel."

"What? Why? It’s a common porn channel that came with the package when I ordered cable television," Gakupo said perplexed.

"That's why I want you to go back. They were doing something interesting," he said, and Gakupo let out a complaining sigh and did what Yūma asked for. "Just look at that!"

Gakupo looked at the TV with disinterest and sighed. A woman was about to give the man in the video a blowjob.

"What's so interesting about that? It's so faked."

"You think so?"

"Who moans like that of a blowjob?"

"Have you ever received a blowjob?"

Yūma gave Gakupo a mischievous smile. Gakupo blushed at the question and cleared his throat. "We haven’t done anything like that yet, so no."

Yūma looked at Gakupo for a brief second and then got up to stand in front of him and look at him as Gakupo sat on the couch and looked nervously back at Yūma. Yūma didn’t say a word when he put his hands on Gakupo's knees and spread them. Then he sat down on his knees between Gakupo’s thighs and looked up at him with his mischievous smile still on the lips.

"Y-Yūma, you can get up again. You don’t need to do that," Gakupo stammered, but Yūma shook his head while he fumbled with Gakupo’s belt and fly.

"Don’t be so prude," he said and purposefully opened Gakupo's pants.

"Yūma..."

"Shut up and enjoy it!" he heard as a reply and then felt Yūma massage his crotch on top of the underwear.

Yūma licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss the thin fabric on top of Gakupo’s warm member. He kissed it a few times and then nibbled on it. Gakupo sighed, and that sigh turned him on. Yūma loved to hear Gakupo enjoy him. As he nibbled on the now slowly hardening member through the fabric he licked it to make the fabric wet. He continued to massage the parts that weren’t covered with his lips, and as it was fully hard he smiled and looked up at Gakupo. He was surprised by the look Gakupo gave him. His eyes were filled with a hunger that made it tingle in Yūma body. It turned him on even more.

“You like it?” he asked, and Gakupo leaned forward and put his hands under Yūma chin to kiss him hard and deep. After the kiss Yūma took the remote from next to Gakupo on the couch and turned the TV off. He put the remote on the living room table and turned to look at Gakupo again with a slight smile on the lips. He lowered his eyes and looked at the hardness under the thin fabric. He took a hold of the edge of the underwear and pulled it slightly down. The tip of Gakupo’s member was visible, and Yūma licked his lips again. He wanted to give Gakupo pleasure to the point where the man would go mad.

He kissed the tip which was a little wet, and the taste was salty. But it wasn’t gross, so he continued to lick the tip. Again he heard Gakupo sigh with pleasure, and this time he felt how the other man buried his hands into Yūma’s hair and pulled the hair back from Yūma’s face. Yūma didn’t know if he did it so that Yūma’s hair wouldn’t get dirty, or if Gakupo just pulled the hair back so that it wouldn’t be in the way when he watched him.

Yūma felt even more turned on by the thought that Gakupo could see everything Yūma did, and so he pulled down the edge of Gakupo’s underwear a bit more and revealed the whole package. He looked at it with hungry eyes and then stroked Gakupo’s hardness with his hands. Then he leaned closer again to give it a brutal lick from top to bottom and back up again. Gakupo let out a moan as he did so, and it tingled everywhere and made Yūma so hot that he had to unbutton his pants too. Then he did the same licking motion again and then played with his tongue on the tip and teased it. He felt how Gakupo tugged at his hair a little harder and he understood that Gakupo was frustrated. He wanted Yūma to take the whole thing in. And so he spread his lips and took Gakupo into his mouth.

It was so warm and hard that it made Yūma’s head spin of lust. He wanted it inside him already but he also wanted to make Gakupo sound like the man in the porn movie. So he sucked at the hardness really slow and then when he had gotten the hang of the technique he sucked harder and moved faster. But he had a hard time taking the whole thing inside. He really wanted to take it all in to give Gakupo bliss, and so he tried to take it in deeper. But it didn’t go all the way. He had to relax his throat and after a few more attempts he took a deep breath and finally took the whole thing inside as deep as it would go. He couldn’t breathe, but he was prepared for that. He got tears in his eyes and pulled his head back a little to breath and take a break, but then he did it again. At that time he heard the sound he was waiting for:

“Oh… Damn it. You’re so good at this.”

Yūma didn’t stop and he felt how Gakupo’s hands took an even harder grip of his hair. He let Gakupo take control and let him decide the tempo and deepness. Gakupo was very considerate but he was also demanding, and at this point Yūma was so hot that he had to touch himself. He let his hand wander down to his opened pants and then inside them. He massaged his rock hard member and felt that he was oozing fluid from the tip. He was so hot it felt like he had a brutal fever and his mind was all blank.

The sounds, the taste, the feeling and the smell made him lose his mind. He could feel Gakupo’s burning gaze on his face as he sucked him, and as he looked up at him with heated lewd eyes while sucking him, Gakupo suddenly pulled Yūma back and pushed him brutally to the floor. Gakupo began pulling Yūma’s clothes off like he was a beast in heat, and Yūma helped him and together they threw their clothes to the floor. Yūma was quick to spread his legs and he pulled Gakupo’s hips close.

“Just do it. Get inside me,” he said with a hoarse voice. He was so hot even his voice was weak and sounded weird. “Hurry!” he begged and pushed his opening against Gakupo’s hardness and pulled Gakupo’s hips against him. He felt the tip push against him but it wasn’t enough force to get it inside him. “Please! Fuck me!”

Gakupo took a hold of Yūma’s shoulders and pulled him against him at the same time as he pushed his member inside Yūma. It went right to the hilt and Yūma let out a cry as he was completely filled. It hurt but it was such a sweet pain that he didn’t want to stop. Gakupo pulled out completely and pushed it back inside Yūma again. His member was already wet from the blowjob Yūma had given him and it went inside smoothly.

“Haah! Mmh! More!” Yūma begged and answered Gakupo’s thrusts with his hips. He moved according to the rhythm and he moaned out loud and listened to their flesh pounding hard against each other. “Aaah! Haaah! Oh! Nngh!”

It felt so good that Yūma was about to lose the strength in his body. Gakupo took a hold of Yūma’s wrists and pinned them down on top of Yūma’s head, and that was where Yūma lost all of his strength. The only thing he could do was to accept whatever Gakupo did to him. He surrendered his body completely to the man and let him do whatever he wanted. He wanted Gakupo to take everything he had. He wanted him to devour his whole being.

“Damn it, you look so sexy!” Gakupo sighed as he thrust inside Yūma with a brutal force.

Yūma couldn’t say anything back. He was in such bliss that he couldn’t stop moaning out loudly. Then suddenly Gakupo stopped his movements and Yūma looked at him wondering why the pleasure stopped. “Turn around,” Gakupo commanded, and Yūma tried to move his body.

Everything went in slow motion. His body tingled so much from the pleasure that he thought he was about to collapse. But he wanted Gakupo inside him so badly that he forced his body to turn around and stand on all four. Then he felt Gakupo take a hold of his waist and thrust inside him again with such force that Yūma cried out loud and lost the strength in his arms. He was still on his knees but his cheek rested against the cold floor. It was a perfect angle for Gakupo to hit his most sensitive spot and a pleasure so great that it gave Yūma a shock coursed through him and filled every little cell.

“Aaah! Ah! Mmh! Just like that!” he panted and rocked his hips along with Gakupo’s movements. “I’m about to cum,” he then moaned, and just as his world was about to explode, he suddenly felt a tight grip around his member and his release never came. “Ah! No! Nngh! No! Please!” His body tried to seek the release which it was denied, but to no avail. He squirmed and broke down into a cry and whimpered.

“I won’t let you cum while you’re facing away from me. I want to see your face when you cum,” Gakupo whispered next to his ear.

“I hate you,” Yūma panted and Gakupo nibbled on his ear and said with a low seductive voice that made Yūma even more drunk with lust:

“You look so sexy when you cum. I don’t want to miss seeing your face when I let you have your release.”

“Nngh! Bastard!” Yūma cried, and Gakupo chuckled and continued thrusting slowly to make sure Yūma felt every inch of him inside him. “Mmnh! Aah! Let me go… Ahh!”

Gakupo continued teasing him to the point that Yūma got tears in his eyes and he begged for release. He was so desperate that he clawed at the floor with his nails and every muscle in his body was tensed up. His body shook violently and he whimpered and rocked his hips along Gakupo’s movements. He had surrendered completely and didn’t do anything more than go along with everything Gakupo did. Gakupo loved to see him like that.

“Please! Let me cum. Release me! I can’t take it anymore!” he cried, and Gakupo pulled out of him completely. “No! What are you doing?!” Yūma cried in surprise, and as he looked over his shoulder he saw Gakupo sit down on the couch. But Yūma’s legs didn’t carry him and he stayed on the floor while Gakupo gestured for him to come closer.

“If you want it then come here,” he said, and Yūma – who wanted his release more than anything – didn’t protest. Instead he forced his body up from the floor and staggered to Gakupo, got up on the couch with his legs on either side of Gakupo’s hips, and then lowered his body to take Gakupo’s hardness inside him again. Then he started to rock his hips and even if his body protested Yūma was so desperate for release that he used all of his energy to finish it.

Gakupo pulled Yūma close and nibbled on his cherry colored nipples. Yūma was so sensitive at the moment that such a simple touch shot shockwaves through his body. He put his arms around Gakupo’s neck and hugged him close. Then he felt the tension build up in his body again and he increased the tempo.

“Are you coming?” Gakupo whispered, and Yūma nodded. “Then cum.”

Yūma’s body suddenly tensed up to the point that he thought it was about to break, but then he felt an electric wave course through his body that made all the hairs on his body stand on end, and then he got his release. “Aagh!” He felt such ecstasy that it totally overwhelmed him and he slumped against Gakupo and tried to catch his breath. His throat was dry and sore, and his body didn’t want to move at all anymore.

“I haven’t cum yet,” he heard Gakupo whisper next to his ear.

Suddenly Yūma felt a small panicked feeling take form in his mind.

“I really can’t go on,” he said with his broken voice.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll finish it myself.”

Gakupo pushed him down on the couch and then began rocking his hips again. Yūma’s body was so sensitive at the moment that his whole world spun before his eyes and he couldn’t focus at all. The pleasure he felt now made him insane. He had to close his eyes and pull at his hair. His eyes rolled up and he almost couldn’t breathe. The pleasure was so intense that it felt like torture. He wanted it to stop, and he begged for it to stop. But at the same time he wanted it to go on. He wanted to be broken apart by Gakupo. He wouldn’t mind it.

“Can I come inside you?” Gakupo asked next to his ear, and Yūma nodded. He didn’t really understand what Gakupo was saying, but he nodded anyway.

Gakupo began moving his hips harder and the torturous pleasure got even more intense. Yūma lost his breath and then he felt how Gakupo made one hard thrust and filled him with his passion. Then the torture ended and he could catch his breath.

Gakupo lay down on him and kissed his collarbone.

“That was amazing,” he panted and caressed Yūma’s chest with a tender motion.

“Uh-huh,” was the only thing Yūma could answer. He felt so tired that he didn’t have the energy to move. But oh, he felt so fulfilled. He didn’t know if it was even possible, but it felt like he fell in love with Gakupo all over again. He was so happy that after his body calmed down he smiled and laughed.

“What is it? Why are you laughing?” Gakupo asked and smiled at Yūma.

“I don’t know. I’m just so happy,” Yūma answered and pushed the sweaty bangs from his eyes. “I really love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too, Yūma.”

That made him even happier and he caressed Gakupo’s hair and kissed him on his temples.

“I want the whole world to know what I have right here in my arms,” he said and looked Gakupo deep into his eyes. “And next time we go to the store we are going to hold hands and kiss right in front of the security camera.”

Gakupo chuckled.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” he asked, and Yūma nodded enthusiastically.

“You have to get over it and stop worrying. Don’t give a damn about other people,” he said. “Sure, I want to show you off to the whole world and brag about you that you’re mine and mine alone, but truth be told the only one I really want to impress in this world is you. So let me do that in public too. Let me make a fool out of myself just for you, and let the whole world be the witness.”

Gakupo just stared at Yūma. He didn’t even smile. He was so mind blown of his sweet words that he didn’t find any words to say at first. Instead he kissed him with a small kiss – first on the lips, then on the nose, then on his cheeks and then the outer corners of his eyes.

“Now you’re in that love mode again,” he whispered. “It makes me want to pinch your cheeks, lover-boy.”

Yūma chuckled as Gakupo pinched his cheeks.

“So, will you hold my hand and kiss me in the store the next time we go there?” he asked, and Gakupo smiled a warm smile.

“How can I say no?”


End file.
